


Precious

by Starley (darcystrange)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Normal AU, free-write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcystrange/pseuds/Starley
Summary: " “I love you.” He says, soft and whisper-like, and suddenly, Kenny realizes Stan is precious, his happy colour, and he doesn’t want to lose him."or Kenny wants to be with his most precious person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Simply because I love Stenny and I find it to be quite a shame that there are not a lot of fan stories about them.
> 
> Another shot at Stenny before I start writing stories for another SP pairing. Anyways, this story is the third installment of this series. (The second story is centered around Nichyle but I still haven't completed it but I make reference to it). I was inspired by this picture: http://doodzedood.tumblr.com/post/153068964732/it-was-the-first-time-stan-had-really-smiled
> 
> Anyways, I hope you’ll enjoy this story. I’m not so confident about writing anything relating to romance and love; I’m an amateur. I’m truly sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistake [I’m horrible with grammar! Forgive me!]. Please forgive me if any of the characters seem to be out of character!
> 
> Normal Au means that it's as normal as our world. So, that means Kenny never ever dies.
> 
> All the characters used in this story belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

The sunlight is the first thing that greets Kenny when he wakes up; it glows a pale light that is easy on the eyes and illuminates the room. He sits up in his bed and looks around the hotel room. As expected, Stan and everyone else in the room are still asleep, the festivities of prom that carried on overnight filled with drinks and laughter took a toll on them. And as for him, well Kenny is used to waking up along with the sun - the morning shifts at City Wok does that to a person- which sometimes annoys him because he would like to sleep in for a change. Stan told him once that it was a good thing, which Kenny somewhat disagreed with but didn’t told Stan that he did because Stan has a way with words. He uses words like how artists make art and makes you feel good about yourself. Like a light at the end of the tunnel, Stan’s words helps him in a ways he himself can’t do alone and he loves him for that. Still, Kenny somewhat disagreed with him this time, yet there are times where he isn’t bothered by his early morning awakenings like today for instance.

Today, the sun’s rays are warm and yellow and shines on the bed as though the bed was polished amber. Kenny breathe in, soaking it all in, and exhales before turning towards his still sleeping lover, Stan. Once he does, he is taken aback, warmth rising up in his cheeks as the corner of his lips curve upwards into a smile. Stan looks so peaceful, the sunlight is on his face, his soft black hair is messy and all over the place, adds a certain charm to him. Many times since he first started dating Stan in their last year of middle school, he thinks Stan is pretty but today, he thinks he is beautiful. Kenny reaches over, smooths out Stan’s hair, moving the strands of hair away from his face. Stan hums in his sleep and leans into Kenny’s touches. The fuzzy feeling are slowly building up in the pits of his belly, he leans down and kisses his forehead. “I love you.” He says, soft and whisper-like, and suddenly, Kenny realizes Stan is precious, his happy colour, and he doesn’t want to lose him. Kenny wants to be with him as long as he can.

And almost as if it’s on cue, Stan wakes up, looks at Kenny and mumbles “I love you, too.” Slowly, Stan sits up, yawns and stretches before adding “I wish I could be like you and wake up with the sun; it’s looks so amazing today, huh, Kenny?”

“Yeah, it is.” He answers, too caught up by his thoughts to sound more interested.

Stan scoots closer to him and reaches for his hands. “What’s wrong?”

Kenny shakes his head, tightens his grip on Stan’s hands. “There’s nothing wrong with me. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

He dips forwards, pressing his forehead on Stan’s, watches Stan’s cheeks turn pink. He smiles. “Stan, when everyone wakes up, let’s go out and have a moment. Just the two of us.”

And Stan beams, his blue eyes twinkling in the way Kenny loves so much, as he says “Yes, I’d love to!” He moves in and kisses Kenny quickly before slowly getting up out of bed. “I’m going to get ready now, okay?” He adds and then heads to the bathroom.

Kenny nods his head and watches Stan, thinking how lucky he is to have Stan in his life.

|

“You really love him, don’t you, Kenny?” Kyle says, pouring the creamer into his coffee and then stir. They are sitting in the table in the hotel room’s balcony, discussing Kenny’s plans for his outings with Stan later on in the day. Stan is in the room being distracted by Nichole. As soon as everyone else woke up, Kenny pulled Kyle to the balcony so they could talk. He only has one chance and he wants to do it right. So, what better way is there than to ask the one other person Stan loves the most. Kyle is like a brother to Stan, been best friends together for as long as he can remember, so Kenny felt it was necessary to talk to him first.

“I do! I don’t want to lose him. I want to be with him for rest of my life.” He takes a deep breath and exhales. “He’s so precious to me.”

“Then, what are you waiting for, Kenny. Go and ask him.”  He moves his chair closer to him. He places his hand on Kenny’s shoulders and gives it a light squeeze. “Stan loves you so much. He talks about you a whole lot, Kenny.”

“Really?!” He scratches his head, embarrassed. 

“Yes, really. You know, I never told you this but one of the reasons how me and Nichole got back together is because of how much Stan talks about you.” When Kenny tilts his head in confusion, Kyle explains. “I was upset about how challenging it was to have a relationship like ours and Stan told me this advice that you taught him while being with you.” He sips on his coffee and continues. “He told me that those outside things like people don’t matter because I love Nichole and she’s my happy colour and nothing in the world can change that. When I asked him how he became so wise, he said it was because of you.”

And Kenny starts to feel all giddy, and he chuckles, feeling warm inside. Kyle continues. “What I’m trying to say,Kenny, is that you’re a good person to Stan, you help him in ways that I was not able to. So, if you were wondering if he will say yes, you don’t need to worry because Stan’s going to say yes. He loves you like that, so stop worrying.”

“You’re right, Kyle. There’s nothing to worry about. So does that means I have your approval.”

“Yes, it does. I want to see the best for both you. After all, that’s what being friends is about, you know?”

Kenny smiles, stand up, straightening his blue shirt before saying “Thank you. I promise to keep making Stan happy.”

Kyle shakes his head. “Dude, I already know that; just keep doing what you’ve always done.”

|

It’s a surprise to many but Kenny loves tradition. Maybe, it’s because he had lived in not a traditional household all his life, but Kenny finds a special quality about them and wants to apply to his life. So, for his outing with Stan, he wants it as traditional as possible. 

The thing is, buying a ring on short notice without Stan knowing is not as easy as he thought. Twice, he was almost caught by Stan after he strayed off a little in search for a jewelry store. It was only an hour into their outing that Kenny was able to find one. To his luck, there is music store right next door to it. Knowing Stan love music  more than anyone in his peer group, Kenny sees the music store as a good distraction. The moment Stan finds himself being engrossed by the amount of cds and musical equipments, Kenny head to the jewelry store.

There, he looks at the rings in the display cases, searching for perfect ring for his precious Stan. It takes him a while but eventually he finds one, ask the consultant to box it up, slips the box in his pocket, and enters the music store before Stan can notice he was gone.

|

Kenny takes Stan to the Botanic Gardens and pays for the admission tickets for the both of them even though Stan insists that he shouldn’t to which Kenny tells him “It’s my treat.” It shuts Stan from further insisting but it doesn’t stop him from promising Kenny the next outing they go, it will be his treat. And Kenny couldn’t protest against him. The ticket vendor asks them if they want to be part of tour group for an additional fee, but Kenny declines the offer, stating that he wants to visit each exhibit at his own pace with his boyfriend. Once they receive their tickets, they walk, hand in hand, into the Gardens.

They visit different exhibits; each exhibit they visit, Stan’s eyes widens and looks around the area like a kid in a candy store, he tugs on to Kenny’s arms “This is amazing, Kenny! I’ve never seen so much flowers in one place before.” Kenny smiles at him and says “It sure is.”, too caught up in his thoughts, searching for the perfect opportunity to ask the question. It’s not like he didn’t have the perfect opportunity to ask before -he had numerous- but the problem is his nerves. When the moment of truth comes and he reaches for his pocket, ready to ask, his stomach starts doing jumping jacks and he takes his hand out of his pocket and goes to the next exhibit with Stan. If Kyle or even his brother, Kevin, was here with them, they would complain to him about why is he taking so long and how he should stop letting his nerves get to him. So deep in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice the bothered expression on Stan’s face as they move to the next exhibit.

It’s not until they reach the Monet Lily Pond that Stan stops and asks “Is there a problem, Kenny?”

Kenny freezes, warmth rising up in his cheeks, then relaxes as he says “No, there’s no problem.”

Stan frowns. “Please don’t lie to me. You’ve been acting so distant, today.” He looks at him, eyes watery. “Did I do something wrong? If I did, just let me know, okay.”

“No, Stan, you did nothing wrong.” Kenny pulls him into a hug, and hold on, upset by himself for making Stan worry, for letting the nerve get the better of him. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I was nervous that you were going to say no.”

“Say no to what? I’m confused.”

Kenny chuckles, kisses his cheek before slowly moving away from Stan, leaving a small space between them. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the little black box and hands it to Stan. Stan stares at the box with wide eyes for a moment, then open the box to reveal a simple silver ring. He covers his mouth and turns his attention to Kenny.

“All this time, you were trying to… Does this mean what I think this means?” He asks, lost for words.

“Yes, it does. You’re a very precious person to me, Stan. After waking up next to you, today, I realized how much I don’t want to lose you.”  Kenny shakes his head. “What I’m trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you as long as you say yes.”

There’s a pause on Stan’s end as he continue to stare at the ring. Each second that pass, Kenny becomes more antsy, but he does not rush Stan, allowing to him to take his time to answer. Sure, the wait is suspenseful but he’s willing to wait for Stan as long as he can, forever even because Stan is the most important person in the world. 

Then, Stan looks up at Kenny, a warm smile on his face and says “You remember the night at Stark’s pond, the night we got together.” Kenny nods and Stan continues. “We promised each other that we’ll be there for each other til the end. It was like our own little wedding vows, yeah?” He laughs. “I remember that night and I don’t want to go back on those words, Kenny. So, let me be there for you too. I want to spend my life with you too.”

And Kenny grins so hard it hurts. He takes the box from Stan’s hands and slips the ring on Stan’s ring finger, admiring how it sparkles against his skin. “You don’t know how happy you make me, Stan. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stan beams. “How bout we celebrate our engagement with the rest of us later on, tonight? It’s my treat!”

“It’s a deal. C’mon let’s go!” Kenny holds on to his hand and leads the way out of the garden, excited that he going to spend the rest of his life with his most precious person.


End file.
